Then They Do
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Paul Triple H and Stephanie Levesque reminisce on their children. Told in Paul's POV.


In the early rush of morning

Trying to get the kids to school

One's hanging on my shirttail

Another's locked up

In her room

And I'm yelling up the stairs

'Stop worrying about your hair

You look fine'

Then they're fighting in the backseat

I'm playing referee

Now someone's gotta go

The moment that we leave

And everybody's late

I swear, I can't wait

'Till they grow up

Then they do

That's how it is

It's just quiet in the morning

Can't believe

How much you miss

All they do

And all they did

You want all the dreams

They dreamed of

To come true

Then they do

Now the youngest is starting college

She'll be leaving in the Fall

And Brianna's latest boyfriend

Called to ask if we could talk

I got the impression

That he's about to pop the question

Any day

I look over at their pictures

Sitting in their frames

I see them as babies

I guess that'll never change

You pray all their lives

That someday they will find

Happiness

Then they do

And that's how it is

It's just quiet in the morning

Can't believe

How much you miss

All they do

And all they did

You want all the dreams

They dreamed of

To come true

Then they do

No more Monday PTA's

No carpools

Or soccer games

Your work is done

Now you've got time

That's all your own

You've been waiting for so long

For those days to come

Then they do

And that's how it is

It's just quiet in the morning

Can't believe

How much you miss

All they do

And all they did

You want all the dreams

They dreamed of

To come true

Then they do

****Flashback****

"**Come on, we're running late!" I called out.**

"**Daddy, I don't wanna go to school!" Kayley whined. Kayley was my eight year old daughter and she was a Daddy's girl through and through.**

"**You have to go to school Kayley, stop pulling on my shirt. Mama's gonna be real mad if I don't get to work on time. Aurora, Murphy, Hunter and Brea, hurry yourselves up!" I yelled. Aurora was sixteen years old, Murphy was fourteen, Hunter was twelve and Brea was ten years old. My wife Stephanie had wanted five children and she had gotten them.**

"**Aurora is in her room. The door is locked." Murphy said, coming down the stairs.**

"**Aurora, stop worrying about your hair! You look just fine!" I yelled. I heard a door slam open and Aurora came down the stairs.**

"**Sorry Daddy." She smiled. I sighed and kissed her forehead.**

"**All right, get in the car everyone." I said.**

"**Stop it! Ow, no! Daddy!" I heard Brea cry while I was driving. I looked in the rear-vision mirror and saw Hunter, Brea and Kayley all fighting.**

"**That's enough guys!" I said. **

"**Daddy, I've gotta go to the toilet!" Kayley whined. I rolled my eyes and pulled up out the front of their school.**

"**Stop fighting and get out of the car!" I said. All three of them hopped out and I was left with Aurora and Murphy. **

"**Dad, we're all late anyway." Aurora said. I clenched my jaw and we all sat in silence as we drove to their school.**

"**Daddy, can I please have some money for school? I have to pay for an excursion and I forgot to pack my lunch." Murphy said, as we pulled up. I pulled out my wallet and gave her some notes.**

"**Is that enough?" I asked. Murphy nodded and kissed my cheek.**

"**Thank you Daddy. Tell Mama I'm sorry that you're late. Just blame it on me, I'll get in trouble for it anyway." Murphy said.**

"**Baby girl..."I started. Murphy shook her head and got out of the car. She walked into school and I drove off. Boy, I couldn't wait until my children were grown up.**

****End Of Flashback****

I woke up and rolled over to see my wife staring at me.

"Good morning, it's so quiet." She whispered. I nodded and sighed. My baby girl Kayley, now eighteen, had recently moved out to be with her friends.

"I miss having all of them here." I said.

"What, running around, driving us crazy?" Steph laughed. I sat up and pulled her into my arms.

"Yeah baby, all that. I loved them waking us up in the morning, for cuddles and kisses. I miss hearing them running around the house playing with each other. Now our babies are all grown up and their dreams are coming true. I always wanted them to grow up and now I want my babies back." I said. Steph smiled and kissed me.

"They'll always be our babies." She whispered.

"Honey, Jayden is on the phone and wants to talk to you." Steph called out. Jayden was Aurora's boyfriend of six years. I picked up the phone and yawned.

"What's up Jay?" I said.

"Nothing much, how's the family?" He replied.

"Good, good, Kayley is starting college in the fall and she moved out last weekend. How is my baby girl enjoying California?" I asked.

"She loves it but misses home, I was actually calling to talk to you about Aurora." Jayden said.

"Are you asking me for my daughter's hand?" I said.

"Uh... yeah, I am actually." Jayden said.

As I got off the phone, Stephanie jumped on me and squealed.

"Our baby is going to get married?" She asked. I nodded and she hugged me. I looked over at the mantelpiece and saw baby pictures of all five of our children. My focus went to Aurora's and I sighed. I would always see all my children as babies, not ever as grown men and women. I wanted Aurora to find happiness, I had been praying for it my whole life, and I couldn't believe how fast the years had gone by.

"Daddy, guess what?" Aurora said on the phone that night.

"What's up baby girl?" I asked her, knowing what she was about to say.

"I'm getting married!" She almost screamed. I smiled, knowing how excited she was. Her mother was almost as excited when she told her father.

"Congratulations Baby, I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Thanks Daddy, I'm so happy right now." Aurora said.

"I'm happy for you and Jayden. My baby girl is really growing up now. It's so quiet here in the morning you know." I said.

"I know Daddy but you love it. We're all going to be your babies forever and ever anyway." Aurora said.

"I know... and your dreams are coming true, as are Murphy's, Hunter's, Brea's and Kayley's." I said.

"And they're all coming true because of you and Mom you know. Well, I have to go; Jayden and I are going on a dinner cruise. I love you Daddy." Aurora said.

"I love you too." I replied. The line went dead and I smiled to myself.

Never again would there be a Monday PTA session. I hated those things, I was glad they were over. No more carpooling with all my children's friends and no more soccer games. I had never liked soccer, but I sat through every single game for both Murphy and Hunter. My work as a father would never be over, but the hardest part was, raising my children into beautiful human beings. Now, I had time to myself, time to spend with my beautiful wife. I had been waiting so long for these days to come and even though I would miss having my children in the house, I would enjoy some quality time with just me and my wife.

Four Years Later...

"Good morning Stephanie." I whispered, leaning over and kissing my wife's cheek.

"Good morning Paul." She groaned, rolling over to face me. I smiled down at her.

"You're right; I hate the quiet in the morning." Steph whispered. I nodded and kissed her softly. All of a sudden our door burst open and I heard little squealing voices. I sat up and saw Aurora, Jayden, Murphy, Murphy's husband Lucas, Hunter, Brea and Kayley as well as our three grandchildren- Aurora's daughters Lily (three) and Zoey (one-and-a-half) and Murphy's two-year-old-son Ethan. They all ran forward and jumped on our bed. I laughed and caught Zoey in a hug. I looked up at all five of our children whom were watching Stephanie and I with amused expressions. This was not only their dreams coming true but also ours. Lily and Ethan jumped on me as well and I grinned.

All of our dreams had come true.


End file.
